Extras: The 300th Hunger Games
by itsthegirlonfire
Summary: The rebellion failed. This year is the 300th Hunger Games which means yet another Quarter Quell. What will the twist be this year? Rated T because it's the Hunger Games. *SYOT CLOSED*
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

President Dail steps up to the microphone. His icy blue eyes dart from left to right as he is handed a yellow envelope marked with a 300. Without hesitation, he opens it and reads;

"On the three-hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the youngest and oldest of them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, every district will be required to send two extra tributes; one between the ages of 7-11, and one between the ages of 19-23, as well as the two original tributes aged between 12-18. These new tributes will be known as 'Extras'. The gender of these extra tributes will not matter."


	2. District 1- I volunteer

**Carnelian Stone, 18, District 1**

_"Where have you been?" hollers Ametrine's father as we shut the front door. He staggers over to us. In his hand is a liquor bottle, the stench filling the room. "You were s'posed to be home by ten," he says in a slurred voice._  
_Ametrine points to the clock. "It's half nine, Daddy. I'm early. Carney was just dropping me off," she stammers. She's terrified. You can see it in her eyes._

_"Don't lie to me girl. You're late!" He suddenly throws a punch across Ametrine's face, knocking her to the ground. She curls up in a ball as he goes to kick her, but without even thinking I get in the way and punch him in the stomach, hard. He stumbles backwards and vomits. It's disgusting, but it gives me enough time to gently push Ametrine to the corner of the room so she doesn't get hurt.  
_

_Her father glares at me. Then he suddenly lunges at me, and elbows me in the face. There is an agonizing throbbing pain in my nose, and I can feel warm blood running down my face. He's definitely broken my nose, but I ignore the pain and stick my foot out, tripping him up. He crashes into the wall and falls to the floor, knocking himself out. He's not dead, but he'll definitely be out for at least 20 minutes._

_I wipe away the blood and go to Ametrine. She's huddled in the corner, sobbing. The left side of her face is red and blood is coming from a gash on her forehead. I know going to hospital is out of the question. They'll want to know how it happened, and although Ametrine is abused by her alcoholic father, he's her only family member and she still loves him. She puts her head on my shoulder and sobs her heart out. I put my arms round her and rock her, gently. That's the only thing I can do._

"Carney? Carney! We're going to be late!" It's my mother's voice. I open my eyes and let the horrible memory fade out of my head. It's been a year since it happened. No use thinking about it any more. I grab a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt from my closet and put them on.  
"CARNELIAN!" shrieks my mother. "Come on!"  
I race downstairs to see my mother and Obsidian waiting by the door. Obsidian is my autistic 12 year old brother, who I think I cherish more than life itself. He grins at me as we head out the door.

The sun is shining brightly as we join the males queue. My finger is pricked and we join our age groups. There is two extra ones this year; one for the 7-11 year olds and one for the 19-23s. It haunts me to know that an innocent child between the ages of 7-11 is going into the arena, heading for certain death. I notice Ametrine as she joins the 17s section. We flash each other a smile, then turn to the stage where the mayor introduces our escort, Jett Finley, with his purple explosion of a hair do.

"Hello, District 1!" he shouts. The audience erupts in applause. This is something I don't get. I love my district, but why do they love the Hunger Games? Twenty-three kids die every year, and yet we nearly always have eager volunteers lunging at the chance to head to their death. I sigh as the applause ends, and the film begins to play. It's about the history of Panem, and how the Hunger Games came to be. After the mind numbing film ends, Jett does a fancy cartwheel over to the first of four glass balls.  
"Ladies first!" He plunges his hand deep into the glass ball and picks out a slip. He reads the name. Instantly, a volunteer steps up and introduces herself as Estella Greyson, and apparently "This year's soon to be Victor!" She tosses her short brown hair over her shoulder and waves to the crowd.

"And now for the gents!" He picks out a name.  
"Obsidian Stone!"  
I nearly choke. What? This can't be happening. Did he just say Obsidian's name? He's only twelve. He can't be going into that arena. Is this real? Is it?  
It is.  
Maybe there is a volunteer this year? I look round. Nobody is emerging from the crowd. Nobody is climbing the steps to the stage. Only Obsidian.  
Without thinking, I push my way through the crowd, and say something I never thought I'd say in my whole life: "I volunteer as tribute!"  
Obsidian doesn't know what's going on. He only answered to his name. He looks confused as Peacekeepers take him away from the stage. I force a smile on my face and make my way to the front. Jett shakes my hand. "My my, a volunteer! And what is your name?"  
I swallow. "Carnelian Stone."  
Jett claps his hands. " Marvellous! And now, on to our Extra Tributes!"

He goes to the Older Extras glass ball first.

"Amber Jacobs."

Amber emerges from the crowd and stands by Estella and I. I feel a well of sympathy inside. The odds were once in her favour and she finally managed to get out of the Capitol's cage. Free.  
But not any more.  
Her light blue eyes look dangerous. She's definitely not going to go down without a fight.

I look into the crowd and spot Ametrine. The light has gone from her eyes, and her whole face is pale. I suddenly realise that she is going to have nobody to protect her from her Dad. He'll probably kill her if she's left alone. I have to come back.  
With this in mind, I stand up straight and smile. I want to get as many sponsors as possible.

I am concentrating so much I don't notice Jett picking the slip from the Younger Extras bowl. The crowd is silent now. A seven year old could be chosen.

"Garnet Amberson."

Thankfully, it isn't a seven year old. She looks about eleven, with straight auburn hair and blue eyes. She doesn't even look scared. She practically struts up to the stage with her head held high.  
When she gets closer, I instantly recognise her. Her two older brothers are in my class at school, Micah and Jax, and like her they're very stuck-up and obnoxious. She's tall as well, nearly as tall as Amber.

"Give it up for your District 1 tributes!" shouts Jett. The crowd cheers and chants our names as we all shake hands. Garnet digs her nails in hard when I shake hers. Seriously, this kid is starting to scare me.

* * *

The room I'm sent into in the Justice Building is very plush, filled with luxurious fabrics. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm still smiling, but it's kind of like a mask. My mouth is wide but my eyes are dull and small.

The door opens and my parents and Obsidian burst in. My mother pulls me into a hug and weeps on my shoulder.  
"Mom, it's okay. I'm from District 1. I can win this," I lie. I know the chances of me coming home are slim. I could never kill someone under the age of 14, and Careers nearly always turn on each other and fight to the death.

Dad gently pushes Mom away from me and pats my shoulder. "Good luck son." That's all he says. Obsidian sits next to me. "Where you going Carney?"  
I smile, as I do every time I hear his voice. "I'm going away for a while. But don't worry, I'll be back soon." He grins and hugs me. I fight hard to stop the tears rolling.  
The doors open and a Peacekeeper comes to escort them out. "See you later Carney!" shouts Obsidian as the door closes.

A few minutes it opens again and Ametrine comes in. She wraps her arms around me tightly. We stay like that for a few minutes until she pulls away. "I want you to take this."  
She takes a silver locket from around her neck and presses it into my hand.  
"No, Ametrine I can't-"  
"Take it!" She plants a kiss on my cheek. "Come home."  
And with that, she leaves, leaving me sitting on the plush couch, missing them all already.

* * *

**Okay, I admit it's not great, but it's my first ever fanfic! Also, I didn't mean to make this so long, the other chapters will hopefully be shorter. Please PM me if I got any tributes wrong or if there's something important I need to mention! Reviews would be great!**


End file.
